


World Enough(Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Touching Mr. Reese BY Draycevixen [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching Mr. Reese后篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010217) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



**世界足够大**

 

 

Title:World Enough

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Hurt/Comfort

 

**Summary** **：**

A sequel to [Touching Mr. Reese](http://archiveofourown.org/works/704183)

Warning: This story contains a very brief description of earlier attempted non-con.

  

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1010217>

 

 

**摘要：**

Touching Mr. Reese后篇

 

**警告：**

伤害/安慰

涉及到一点点轻微的non-con描述（非Rinch）

 

 

**===== World Enough** **世界足够大 =====**

 

 

且不论这种情况发生得有多频繁，靠着电梯轿厢壁直不起身永远不是他喜欢的移动方式。前特工瞥了一眼手表， Finch大概还待在图书馆，他已经对自己出发去见Holloway之前他们俩的短暂对话有些记不清了。他还能撑得住，所以——不。Finch不能看到他这副模样，就算自己有多渴望想见到Finch也不行。

 

在Fusco和Carter拾掇好基本已经废掉的Holloway和Clarke之后，他就给Finch打过电话，让他别过来，告诉他自己很累，等到天亮会去图书馆报到。

 

电梯门慢慢打开，他用大衣紧紧裹住自己，一步一挨踏上走廊，往自己的公寓走去。只是稍微有点儿远罢了。

 

安全锁已经被打开。他刚要掏枪，就听见Finch的声音从耳机里传来。“只有我而已，Mr. Reese。”

 

他早就该知道Finch会在这儿等他。打开房门之前，Reese竖起衣领，抓了抓头发，确认大衣的袖子完全盖住手臂，再勉强咧出一个通常来说标志性的浅笑。Bear冲过来热情地打招呼，他拍了拍兴奋不已的狗狗，带着他回到窝里。

 

他对Finch点头致意，留意到小个子男人已经洗过澡了——他的头发湿乎乎的——还换了衣服。尽管之前可能也是衣冠楚楚，但Finch依旧费心为自己打扮，这让Reese心里有点儿小感动。

 

“说过了我早上会去见你，Finch。我只想洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉。你可以回去了。”

 

Finch看上去有些迷惑，“我很抱歉，”小个子走近几步，朝着大门的方向，“我以为你会想要……”

 

John一下子就知道了Finch感觉到有些事情不对劲，因为这男人猛吸一口气，把说到一半的话吞了回去。

 

“我很好，Finch。”他想要去厕所就必须经过Finch，可只要情况允许，他根本就不想靠近小个子，于是只能走向厨房。

 

Finch挡在他面前，抬起手。John缩了一下，但强行忍住，让自己站定，任凭Finch抚上他的脖颈，那双手离开的时候沾上了黯红的血迹。

 

“我说了我很好。”

 

Finch不为所动，拽着John的衣领，不过前特工很快躲开，甩脱了Finch的手。

 

是Finch脸上那种伤心失望的表情击败了他。“Holloway有个我们不知道的同伴。Clarke不是好相与的角色。”

 

“John？”Finch抓住他的手，让他很想退缩。小个子男人卷起John的袖口，露出他饱受蹂躏伤痕累累的手腕。

 

他当然知道Finch会问什么。

 

“去洗澡。我会准备好急救箱。”

 

Harold一个字也没有多问，这简直让Reese对他的爱又增加了几分。“我也不是软骨头。”他明白自己最好在Finch发现真相之前主动说出来，“Clarke正在去医院的路上，伤得够呛，但会活下去的。”

 

“真可惜。”

 

他闻言，抬头去看Finch，可那男人脸上除了冰冷严峻之外什么都没有。

 

“去洗澡，Mr. Reese，我们都不再年轻了。”

 

 

站在滚烫的热水下，他小心翼翼清理自己身上的割伤，顺便让情绪平复下来。理论上讲他没有对Finch撒谎，只不过是看不出有任何必要去用这些细枝末节加重Finch的负担。Clarke瞅准机会把手伸进了John的裤裆，一边捏他的下体一边用皮带死死勒住John的脖子，不过他们在捆绑前特工双手的时候显然太不小心了，没能给自己留下后路。

 

他毫不犹豫折断了Clarke手上的每一根骨头，还拗断了那杂碎的胳膊当做额外福利，螺旋性骨折（spiral fractures）。真可惜他没能在Carter和Fusco赶来之前和Clarke有更多时间相处。

 

走出浴室，他考虑了一下穿上件运动衫，不过知道Finch无论如何也会要查看伤口，每次John受伤小个子都免不了深深自责。于是他干脆抓过一条浴巾围在腰间，把边边掖好。搞定。

 

Finch已经脱掉了西装外套、马甲还有领带，正坐在桌边摆弄电脑。听见John走过来，他停下手里的动作，示意前特工也坐下，然后递给他一瓶水还有抗生素。Reese听话地吃药，连带小个子塞给他的止疼片也一股脑儿咽了下去。所有这些看似例行公事的东西，其实根本不应该成为习惯。

 

Finch握着John的手给他手腕缠免缝胶带（steri-strips），而John很喜欢让自己的手被面前的男人握住。此时电脑传出了提示音。

 

小个子毫不掩饰脸上的满意表情。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“只是一点儿资金流动。”

 

“ _Finch_ _。_ ”

 

Finch抬头，直勾勾盯着他的眼睛。“Holloway所有账户里的所有存款，包括开曼群岛那个，刚刚都被匿名地捐赠给了几个——纽约的慈善机构。”

 

John用不着有Finch那么好的脑子也能知道他在暗示怎样的慈善机构。

 

好老板站起身，动作轻柔检查前特工的脖子。

 

“不幸地已经陷入经济困境的Holloway先生将会不得不需要公设辩护律师（public defender）。”Finch在John脖颈间的割伤和鞭痕上轻轻涂抹抗生素软膏，“而对他来讲雪上加霜的是，不知怎么，法援律师的日程表已经做出了调整，能帮他的唯一一个人是整个部门里记录最差的那一位。”

 

Finch后退两步，用眼睛打量盛开在John胸前的大片淤青，显然在评估他是否需要进一步治疗。垂眼瞟一下前特工腰间的浴巾，他收回视线，John小心翼翼摇了摇头，Finch则不加掩饰地松了口气。

 

“不过，对于公诉人（public prosecutor）来讲就相当幸运了，他刚刚收到一份电子文件，就是之前不知怎么消失了的那些针对Holloway记录在案的投诉，还有证人的联络方式。”

 

“你用不着这么麻烦的。”

 

Finch猛地关上药箱盖子。Bear呜咽两声，爬到前特工脚边，John抬手安抚狗狗，让他镇静。

 

他眼看着自己的老板做了几次深呼吸，尝试控制情绪。显然Bear并不是这里唯一一个被Finch的反应吓坏了的。

 

“太便宜他了，John。”小个子低声咕哝，轻轻合上笔记本电脑。“你饿了么？”

 

“我只想躺下来。” _和你一起_ 。这肯定足够让Finch留下来了，但如果John真的问他，他会不会觉得这是某种责任？John可不想这样。

 

于是他走到床边，解开浴巾躺下来。Finch收拾好帮John处理伤口留下的医用垃圾，洗过手，在屋子里闲晃几圈，整理了一下东西。前特工半闭着眼，盯着Finch的一举一动，希望他能过来，和自己躺在一起。

 

Finch总算停下脚步，一只手扶着笔记本的盖子，“要是你不介意，我觉得我应该待在这儿干点儿活，除非这会打扰你休息。”

 

“你也应该睡一下，Finch。”

 

“好吧。”

 

他真想狠狠踢自己一脚。倘若他就直接同意，Finch就不会离开，就能一直待在这儿，直到John醒来。

 

所以，当Finch走到床的另一侧，开始脱下鞋袜的时候他着实大吃一惊。小个子男人站起来，开始解衬衫的扣子。

 

“Finch？”

 

“怎么？”Finch把衬衫下摆从裤腰拽出，将脱下的衣服直接扔在地上。

 

他都能想象出小个子会要求衣架来好好放置他的衣物，不过事实是Finch对于上床和他躺在一起的兴趣远远大于关心高级定制服装，这让前特工心里暗暗高兴。

 

John觉得自己应该说点儿什么，于是开口，“你不打呼噜的，是吧？”

 

“我不这么想，不。”Finch把内衣拉过头顶，同样扔在地上，结果是让头发支棱成乱糟糟的一团。“至少没人和我说过我会打鼾。”

 

这是他最不愿意去想的东西，究竟是什么人能看着Finch打鼾。“那么就躺下吧。”

 

“亲切好客的主人啊，Mr. Reese。”Finch解开长裤，从落在地板上的织物中迈出来。他低头看了一眼床铺，又看了看前特工。“匀给我一个枕头如何？”

 

于是他从自己的两个枕头里抽出一个扔过去，Finch接住，摆在了他的那一半床上。John很愿意把那一半想象成属于Finch的。小个子脱掉短裤，钻进被子，蹭到床边蹬了蹬腿，放松地靠进枕头里。

 

“劳驾你能关上灯么？”

 

John关上床头灯，但是留了厨房的一盏小灯，以防Finch半夜会起来找厕所。

 

他仰面朝天，瞪着天花板，寻思在这种情况下自己怎么可能睡得着。Finch的手轻轻擦过John的胳膊，所以他翻身，脑袋枕上小个子胸口，听着那稳定有力的心跳。他抬手揉弄Finch的胸毛，Finch则握住他，阻止了他的动作。

 

“睡觉。”

 

“这就是你想要的全部？”

 

“ _当然不是_ ，John。”Harold手指轻轻拂过他的额角，“可这是我现在想要的。”

 

 

像往常一样，他猛地醒过来；也像往常一样，被噩梦纠缠撕扯。可是同往常不一样的是，有个人的手正搭在他胸口。他慢慢朝左边转头。 _Harold_ 。

 

Finch也睁着眼睛静静看着他。“你刚刚做了噩梦。我不太确定是不是——”

 

“安全？”小个子男人当然知道自己枕边躺着的是什么人。

 

“——合适叫醒你。要是你不醒过来，你就不会想要记住那些噩梦。”

 

他翻身侧躺，手指轻轻滑过Finch的喉咙，仔细检查，没有任何Kohl的钢针留下的痕迹。这当然也是另一个噩梦。他能感觉到Finch的脉搏透过皮肤，敲打在自己指尖，温暖，鲜活，而且他想要更多，所以他伸手慢慢向下，抚过Finch的胸膛。小个子再一次用最轻微的碰触握住他的手，制止了他。

（译注：Kohl，1x08的东德特工）

 

“我不觉得这是好主意，John。”

 

“我觉得是。”他磨蹭Finch的胸毛，“除非你改主意了。”

 

“当然没有。”Finch在John的手背上画着小圈，“你刚刚才做了关于Holloway的噩梦，所以现在肯定不是时候。”

 

“Holloway？”他撑起身子，作势压住Finch，两人的嘴唇仅有一息之隔。“他根本排不上我‘一百个噩梦’的榜单”。

 

话刚出口他就后悔了，只好等着Finch表现出怜悯，等着他说很抱歉——Harold却直接拉下他，重重吻上来，手指插进John的头发，把他固定在怀里，毫不含糊地在他唇齿间啃咬掠夺。

 

想象中的画面与现实相距甚远，他还没准备好接受纯然的热情，另外在Harold双手顺着自己脊背一路向下，紧紧抓住他的屁股时，他甚至还有点被吓到了。

 

不过他依旧很高兴接受指示，于是双臂向上伸展，挪动身体把自己安置在Harold腿间，然后一点一点向下退，却因为小个子男人按在他后颈的手停下了动作。

 

“我不是这个意思，Mr. Reese。”Harold拍拍自己的胸口，“我想让你坐在这儿。”

 

“为什么， _Mr. Finch_ ？”

 

莫名地， _Mr. Finch_ _不赞同你这种幼稚行为_ 的挑眉，在此时此刻比起逗趣，更多的是令人血脉沸腾的渴望，毕竟随着每一次喘息，他们早已硬挺的勃起互相磨蹭着彼此。

 

“因为我的脖子没法弯得太低。”

 

“所以？”他知道自己在逼对方，但不止一次出外勤盯梢的时候，Finch的声音响在耳畔，他也无数次想象过Harold浩如烟海的字典用到床上会是怎么一副模样。

 

“所以我想要你操我的嘴，John。”（And I want you to fuck my mouth, John）

 

他正跨骑在Harold胸口，抓住床头板，尽量用膝盖支撑体重，在真的有所动作之前集中精神。而Harold看上去……对自己的境况相当满意。

 

John必须要别开视线才能避免自己直接射到Harold脸上。但想着这样的画面对他的自控毫无裨益。

 

“John……”Harold的手开始爱抚他的大腿。

 

“给我点儿时间，Harold。”他一遍一遍在脑子里演绎野战状态下拆卸AK-47的场景，一下又一下做着深呼吸。

 

“看着我。”

 

他垂下视线，顺着自己身体的轮廓看到Harold正在吮吸手指，这当真他娘的没有一点帮助。小个子男人松开已经被舔得湿漉漉的手指，伸臂把John拉得更近些，双手再次拢上John的屁股。Harold堪堪含住他的龟头，呼吸打在他柔嫩脆弱的肌肤上，火热潮湿。过了一小会儿，在双眼始终保持住视线胶着的同时，这男人却完全静止下来，除了偶尔随意地用舌尖舔一下。什么所谓专业的折磨和Harold相比简直是云泥之别。

 

“听不懂话了，John？”

 

“什么？”

 

“我认为，‘操我的嘴’可是相当意思明确。”

 

John稍稍向前顶，Harold顺从地马上张开了嘴。于是他慢慢插进去，小心翼翼，好罢，至少是打算小心翼翼的。Finch的手在他屁股上收紧，催促他鼓励他，终于他也不再犹豫，大开大阖动作起来。

 

他从来没想过在Harold那些本事中居然还有精通咽反射这一项。不过当小个子男人合着John戳刺的节奏开始给他指交时，John已经完全没办法再思考了……

 

……直到Harold含着他用力吞咽。他连忙撤出，掐住自己的阴茎，暂时从高潮边缘恢复过来。

 

“John？”小个子嗓音沙哑，双唇红肿，而Reese必须靠纯粹的意志力才能记起自己其实还想要更多。

 

前特工换个姿势，伸手从床垫底下拿出一管用到一半的润滑剂，还有一盒安全套。他打开包装，取出一个套子，重新又骑上Harold，把润滑剂递过去。

 

“操我，Harold。”（Fuck me, Harold）

 

“什么？”

 

他差点儿就告诉对方，距离他信任某个人到可以开口问这种事的地步，迄今为止已经十五年了。 _差点儿_ 。“我认为，‘操我’可是相当意思明确。”

 

眼睁睁看着John撕开铝膜小包，Harold把润滑剂放在床上，朝John的屁股伸手。

 

“转身，John。我想先用嘴。”

 

只是想象这幅画面就让John不自觉地挺了挺身。“这次不用。”

 

闻言Harold的手垂了下去，抬眼直勾勾看着John。

 

该死，他难道误解了Finch的意图？John胡乱摸索着去找润滑剂。如果他真的误解了，那么他会安然接受任何自己能得到的，就像以往那样，哪怕再少也无所谓。但Finch只是喘了口气，重新拿起软管，扭开盖子，充分润滑了手指，轻轻推着John跪趴起来，然后凑近他的腿间。

 

当这件事真的开始时，John难免暗自怀疑Finch究竟有几分经验，不过小个子男人的手指动作精准，一边让他有时间适应异物侵入，一边让他情欲逐渐高涨，按揉压迫，每一下都正中靶心。待到Finch完成一切准备工作之后，John还没有直接射出来的唯一原因只剩下Finch紧握着他下体的那只手而已。

 

“够了。”前特工从牙缝里挤出低吼，Finch则收手，就让John难耐地等在原地。

 

他翻回身，稍微撸了一把Finch坚硬的勃起，然后用嘴帮对方戴上了安全套。这活计他有点儿生疏了，但似乎Finch并不介意，至少从他荡着情欲的表情中看不出任何端倪。

 

他不觉得此时有任何耍花招的必要，只是渴望Finch在这儿，引着他进入自己。是Finch异常有力的双手扶住John的腰臀，减慢了速度，小个子男人一如往常地关照着他的感受。当他终于容纳下Finch的整个长度，是Finch的手再次阻止了他的动作，手指紧扣，几乎陷进John的大腿。

 

“要是你让我动一动，就会感觉更好。”

 

“不，那样的话就太快了。”Finch松开手指，慢慢描过John的大腿，来到他的小腹。“当我想象这些的时候——”

 

“你会想这个？”

 

Finch挑眉让他别插嘴，“——我设计了很多花样，斟酌了各种细节，研究了诸多对比，布置了周密侦查，然后——”Finch的手又一次握住John的屁股，“——才是慢慢渗透。这应该是一场漫长的战役。”

 

“对这种事情来说，没什么是漫长的，Finch。”John收紧肌肉，加剧了对Finch性器的压迫，满意地听到小个子发出一声惊喘。

 

“ _我们如果有足够的天地和时间……_ ”Finch搂着John，双手沿他的肋骨描画，修剪整齐的指甲蹭过John的胸肌，擦过他的乳尖。John嘶嘶吸气，弓起身子，而Finch则趁机重新把手贴上他的心口。“我做计划，John。”

（译注：Had we but world enough, and time，译文百度百科：

<http://baike.baidu.com/view/9228197.htm>）

 

John已经在 _那儿_ 了，就在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠苦苦挣扎。“那就告诉我。”他哑声道。

 

“我会给你看的。”Harold两手向下，揉捏着John的性器。“让你看到一切。”

 

 _操_ 。John垮下身子，气喘吁吁，只靠小臂撑着重量，Harold灵巧的双手则依旧在忙着把高潮的最后一滴精华从他身体里挤出来。

 

 

随着整个世界慢慢回归原状，他花了一点儿时间才意识到Harold还硬着。John从小个子身上爬下来，二话不说剥掉安全套，把那火烫坚硬的性器含进口中，一次，两次，然后Harold在他嘴里爆发，而他则看着Harold在高潮的冲击下几乎要咬破嘴唇。

 

John一滴不剩全都吞了下去，又伸出舌头从下往上一路舔到Harold胸口，在他身上留下一道湿漉水润的痕迹，再用双手和膝盖支撑，伏在小个子上方，给了Harold一个漫长的深吻，让他尝到了两个人的味道。

 

最终，John靠在Harold没有受伤的那一侧，脑袋枕在他胸前，胳膊自然地搂着他的腰。至少他希望自己看上去挺自然，即使身体里的本能在叫嚣着必须保持冷静。

 

“可能会花点儿时间……”Harold抬手理过John的头发，又占有性地张开五指按住他脑袋，“……让你看所有的一切，我是说。”

 

John希望Harold能感受到自己贴着他心口的微笑。“我可不想毁了任何惊喜。”

 

 

**A/N** **：**

_Had we but world enough, and time_ 是Andrew Marvell的诗作《To His Coy Mistress》的开篇句子。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2015/01/10

 


End file.
